


I'm Yours

by casstayinmyass



Series: Blue Jones x Reader PWPs [4]
Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Jealous Blue, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Blue calls you into his office to have a talk about a little rumour. It's not much of a talk.





	I'm Yours

You step foot into the entry way of your employer's office.

"You sent for me, sir?" you ask. Blue Jones looks up from some cash he's counting, and his eyes run over your tight, shimmery short dress.

"Come in, shut the door behind you." You smile to yourself, knowing what this would entail as you close the door. "And wipe that fucking smirk off your face," he says, and you quickly drop the smile as you turn again. He's not in a good mood-- you can tell that he's not in the mood for playing around. "Alright, (y/n). I'm just going to put this out there, and once it's said..." He shrugs, "You can prove or disprove it. You can lie or tell the truth, really, one way or another, it's going to mean the same thing for you."

You shudder a little, wondering if he means sex or death. "You..." he opens his arms, "my pride, my joy. Dearest (y/n)... You really screwed the pooch on this one. I mean, figuratively-- quite literally, though.. you screwed the high roller, didn't you?"

Your lips part in realization, and you shake your head. "No! Blue, all I did was--"

You cry out as Blue slaps you hard across the face.

"What was that?"

"Blue, sir, I didn't, I just thought that I would- ah!" Slap.

"Try it again, one more time, but this time, put some effort into making it believable, sweetheart."

You bite your swollen lip, and look down, fingers coming up to ubutton his shirt.

"Blue, I..." you bat your eyelashes desperately, "I seduced the high roller, but I never once touched what I shouldn't have! I just wanted to..." you start to cry.

"Wanted to what? Hm sweetheart?" he coos, tilting your chin up and stroking it. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"I..." you sniff, "I wanted to earn some more money for you... so that you'd be proud of me." You wipe your eyes, glitter shadow running down. Blue stares at you, grip on your chin holding.

"Mm... uh uh. I'm not buying that, honey. Did you forget the rules?!" You grimace as his hands turn you around and rip the back of your dress open. "See, I told you at the beginning of all this-- you're mine. Nobody else gets to play with you. You're my toy, and I hate..." he turns you around again and leans in close, looking pained, "I hate sharing my fucking toys, hey babygirl?" He raises his eyebrows. "Hm? Got it? We all clear there?" You nod, letting out scared little breaths with his lips inches from yours. Your cheek aches from his slapping. "Good. Now, back to business." He rubs his hands together, "I think, to really help this lesson sink in, I'm gonna have to teach you what happens if you disobey the rules."

"Blue," you whisper, and he whips around, anger and jealous rage still present in his dark eyes.

"What?! Tell me again how you didn't fuck him! Give me that fucking show again!"

"I-I didn't..." you mumble, "I didn't fuck him!"

He grabs you by the jaw and slams you down against the desk painfully.

"You little lying whore, I know you did." You struggle.

"I didn't! Blue, please, I didn't!"

"Nobody gets to touch my toy, nobody," he says petulantly, and unbuckles his belt, sliding his pants down to reveal his erection.

"Oh god Blue, I'd never let another man inside me, I love your cock, only yours, I'm a slut for it!"

"Be a good little girl, and tell me who you belong to." He slips his cock into your dripping pussy, and begins a brutal pace as he looks calmly down at you.

"You!" you scream.

"Who? Say my name!"

"Blue!" You whine it out, feeling your body tremble and stretch with every thrust.

"Say it, sweetheart, say all of it!"

"I belong to you, Blue!" you shout, and he nods.

"Damn right. This body is mine. These breasts are mine, this pussy is mine, I will shoot whomever tries to so much as lay a finger on you in the face. Never forget your place again. You hear me?"

You nod, and he sneers at you, slapping your face again.

"I said, do you hear me?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You like this, don't you, you little slut? Huh? You like taking cock like this?" He squeezes your neck in a choke hold.

"Fuck," you gasp, and he tightens his grip as you feel the air fading.

"I have a business to run, I can't constantly have eyes on you, so do me a favour, and stop being such a filthy little tramp and do what I hired you to do?" He purses his lips. "Dance, seduce me, fuck me." You nod.

"Yes, sir."

He slams you down again.

"How much do you love me?" he grits out, hips moving faster. You chase your orgasm as he continues to pound you just right.

"I love you so god damn much!"

"Say it again!"

"I love you, oh god, I'm yours Blue!"

He comes suddenly with a deep push into you and a groan, and fucks himself through it as you feel his seed filling you up. You gasp his name as the material of his suit rubs your clit just right, and you come as well, tingles running all over your body as he takes over rubbing you.

"Well," he makes a face, "That was messy."

"It was hot, sir," you breathe, and he cleans himself up, putting his dick back in his pants.

"Yes, sweetheart. It was." He beckons, and you shuffle over, rubbing your breasts against his suit jacket as you paw at his tie. He looks at you, down at your lips, then into your eyes. "Look at me, baby."

You do as he says, and he stares you down, putting a thumb on your cheek and stroking where the bruises that he's left are. "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed," he whispers, lips inches from yours.

"But you _were_ mad," you protest softly.

"I was, but I am not any longer," he tells you gently, bringing his lips up to your forehead. You shiver, and he looks at you again. "Tell me who you belong to, one more time."

"You," you exhale, and he nods once.

"Me."

"I love you, Blue."

"Good," he nods, "That's very good, honey, because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." You help him finish up buckling himself again, and he rests his hands on your shoulders before taking your lips in a deep kiss. He then undoes a button of his suit, and sits back down.

"Now get back to work."

You smirk, and leave the room. Your employer could be a little strict, but he always left you satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Sucker Punch again haha


End file.
